Dull Routine
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: IchiRu era só mais um dia, como outro qualquer


**Disclaimer:**

**- Tava demorando... mas Bleach também não me pertence. Só o Ichigo, o Kon e o Hitsugaya, mas isso foi por pura e livre vontade deles!**

**- Os trechos literalmente e aleatoriamente jogados na fic são da música 'Dull Routine', da banda Bluebell com a fodástica voz da Bel Garcia... e você ainda acha que eu tenho algo meu nisso!**

**- Primeira fic de Bleach. Spoilers e se passa antes da saga da Soul Society.**

* * *

Dull Routine

Apertou os livros contra si.

As vozes e risos das meninas de sua sala ainda estavam ecoando forte em sua cabeça. Finalmente tinham terminado aquele trabalho chato sobre Economia, na casa de uma delas. Achou que nunca sairia de lá. Olhou para o céu, que escurecia aos poucos.

Estava cansada, embora não tivesse muita certeza do porque.

Talvez aquele corpo não estivesse funcionando direito.

Ou talvez estivesse cansada mentalmente, quem sabe? Longe de casa, vivendo naquele mundo por tanto tempo... quanto? Mais de mês.

De qualquer forma, desceu a rua até o metrô, para voltar à casa de Ichigo.

_-Está dizendo que eu não sei andar sozinha, seu idiota!_

_-Hunf! Estou dizendo que é fácil você se perder numa cidade que não conhece! Se não fosse tão turrona, veria que estou com a razão!_

_-Ah, Ichigo-kun está preocupado comigo!_

_-Acontece que se algum Hollow aparecer, como vou me transformar em shinigami se você não estiver perto, hein?_

_-Eu volto antes de escurecer._

_trem vazio_

_no vagão só ela_

_assovia baixo e senta na janela_

_bate os pés num ritmo não muito rápido_

_acho que é samba, pode ser jazz também..._

Há quanto tempo já estou aqui?

Eu devia voltar a Soul Society, mas não posso. Não desse jeito. Meus poderes ainda não se recuperaram quase nada, o que é estranho mas...

Ah.

Ichigo vai ficar uma fera porque me atrasei.

Ele pode ser bom como shinigami, mas ainda é um idiota!

Ele está ficando cada vez mais forte.

Não vai demorar até que a Soul Society saiba sobre ele. Sobre mim. O que será que vai acontecer? Serei punida, eu acho. E trarei vergonha a meu onii-sama. Provavelmente até Renji me interprete mal, cabeça-quente como ele é. Não pararia pra pensar nas minhas razões por um instante...

Minhas razões?

Quer dizer, eu não tive escolha. Aquele Hollow ia matar a família de Ichigo. Eu simplesmente _tinha_ que ajudar. Não tinha plano. Aconteceu, e apesar de tudo, eu não me arrependo.

Ele salvou a família dele.

Ele se tornou um excelente shinigami em meu lugar.

As coisas vão ficar bem, não vão?

Eu sei que devia voltar a Soul Society, tentar explicar tudo mas...

Acho que ao mesmo tempo, eu não quero ir.

Não quero deixar esse lugar pra trás.

Existe alguma coisa nessa vida _humana_ que me agrada, eu acho. Alguma coisa que me faz sentir parte daqui. As meninas até que não são tão irritantes, quando se acostuma com elas. Aquela Orihime-san, é uma boa amiga, no fim das contas.

Ela tem uma queda pelo Ichigo, tenho certeza!

Tem...

É.

Quantas vezes pensei no nome dele?

_muitas nuvens_

_ela veste cinza_

Rukia desceu do vagão, apertando ainda mais os livros contra o peito, e seguiu em direção às escadas, sem olhar para os lados.

-Antes de escurecer, né!

Arregalou os olhos, se virando para o rapaz que abaixava a cabeça com as mãos nos joelhos, tentando voltar a respiração ao normal.

-Ichigo! O que faz aqui?

O jovem estudante se levantou, depois de um instante, e se recompôs, dando um sorriso de lado em resposta ao espanto da shinigami.

-Só tendo certeza que não está perdida... – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando ainda mais curioso para ela, e apontou para um papel com a ponta solta entre os livros. – Ei, Rukia, o que é isso?

Por um instante, ele podia jurar que as bochechas da garota ficaram vermelhas como pimentão. Nunca vira nada que pudesse fazer Kuchiki corar, muito menos um pedaço de papel! Ela apertou ainda os livros nos braços, e lançou seu olhar mortal contra ele.

-Nada. Está tarde, não está? Então vamos logo!

E se virou, indo na frente.

Ichigo abriu um largo sorriso, dando de ombros e seguindo atrás dela. Podia passar o resto da noite irritando a shinigami, adorava aquele olhar, embora lhe desse algum medo. Rukia era mesmo uma pessoa diferente de qualquer outra que já tivesse conhecido. Como ela era tão forte e brava alguns momentos, e noutros, uma menina tão frágil?

Talvez ele não a conhecesse de verdade, embora sabia que eles se entendiam num simples olhar, em meias palavras.

Era confuso, e ao mesmo tempo simples.

Porque ela era Rukia. E talvez porque ela fosse a pessoa em quem ele pensava todo o tempo...

-Por que está sorrindo como um idiota?

Ichigo parou de andar, e sorriu para a cara emburrada que ela fazia.

-O que você tem aí, Kuchiki?

-Não é da sua conta!

Ela se virou mais uma vez, zangada, e ele riu mais alto dessa vez. Na verdade, não se importava nem um pouco com aquele pedaço de papel que ela parecia tanto proteger.

O que ele gostava mesmo era de ver aquele bico ranzinza dela.

Ah, gostava mesmo...

Mas, afinal, o que tinha naquele papel?

-Nem pense nisso, Ichigo!

Estacou sua mão no ar, antes de aproximar mais um centímetro por cima do ombro dela. Shinigami maldita! Resmungou alguma coisa, e resolveu deixar pra lá.

Rukia baixou os olhos, continuando a andar na frente pela rua mal iluminada.

Sorriu um sorriso discreto, e pensou, uma última vez, porque se sentia tão em casa naquele mundo estranho.

Ele só não precisava saber disso também.

Ela puxou o papel de dentro do livro e o amassou, jogando na calçada. Ichigo olhou, de canto de olho, para o papel amassado, mas não disse nada.

Apenas apressou o passo, para andar ao lado dela.

E foram pra casa.

_escreve versos enquanto espera o trem..._


End file.
